<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning by GoringWriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096822">Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting'>GoringWriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yandere!Lucien [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tail Sex, Yandere, gentle rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Lucien finally started to make Caleb his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucien/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yandere!Lucien [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucien wakes the next morning to the poor wizard trying to pick at the knot keeping his hand tied to the headboard. Lucien smiles, he wouldn’t expect his wizard to do anything else. He feints sleep for a bit longer, watching Caleb’s hand twist in the rope, trying to loosen it. It won’t work, Lucien tied those too tightly. </p><p>Lucien waits and when Caleb is distracted he lifts his tail and drapes it across the man’s hip so the point is resting over the head of his cock. They had played like this one time in the tower. Lucien had trapped Caleb in the library and pinned him to a wall and had rubbed the head of his cock with his tail. </p><p>The wizard was climaxing before he even knew what was happening. It’s Lucien’s favorite thing. To see his wizard let his guard down and be caught off guard by his pleasure. </p><p>He can feel the human tense up under his tail. No doubt afraid Lucien is awake. Obviously he is, but the human doesn’t need to know that. Lucien continues to pretend to be asleep while carefully thumping his tail up and down Caleb’s cock, hearing the hitching breath and tension in his shoulders. </p><p>Lucien wonders what Caleb is thinking. Is he stuck in a fantasy now, has he let his guard down enough to let himself feel admit to pleasure brought by Lucien’s hands, at least in private? Is he berating himself in his head for feeling pleasure from this even though it’s natural? Lucien doesn’t know but it doesn’t matter. Soon, he won’t need to resort to tricks or force to get Caleb to melt for him. </p><p>He can feel Caleb getting closer to climax. Can hear it in the shudder of his breath and the wetness in his gasps. Lucien brings him right to that edge and then lays his tail still. Listening to the redhead groan in frustration. </p><p>Lucien isn’t big on edging, unless it’s with the perfect subject. But there’s something that makes Caleb the perfect target for it. For the constant build up and then the struggle to maintain control as the body calms back down. The slow melting of the brain until all that’s left inside is the desire to feel that climax. </p><p>Lucien desperately wants to edge Caleb’s mind out of him. Leave him a blissed out mess. Sadly he did have other plans today. His wizard’s clothes were ruined in the snow and travel and the new sets he ordered will arrive today and he can’t wait to give them to Caleb, he’d even bought bandages to wrap the man’s arms. </p><p>Lucien waits a few more moments and then starts moving his tail again. One more edge and then he’ll let Caleb climax. He’s being so well behaved, no longer trying to escape the ropes, and he’s being so good at trying not to disturb Lucien. </p><p>It’s sweet. But, there was no question about that. Lucien knew Caleb would be a sweet boy for him. There was no question about that. </p><p>Caleb is squirming as much as the ropes will allow and Lucien listens to his soft moans. He wants to stop right at the edge. At the last possible moment. </p><p>He does. He works Caleb up until he’s sobbing in pleasure and then relaxes his tail. He hears Caleb curse under his breath. The poor man must be horribly red right now and oh so needy. Lucien wonders if he can make Caleb come to him for release. </p><p>Lucien shifts and this time his hand lands right on Caleb’s cock and Lucien holds perfectly still so he appears to still be in his trance. When Lucien makes contact with the heated skin of Caleb’s cock he hears the wizard make a strangled gasp. He must be so sensitive right now. </p><p>Within a few seconds Lucien feels the man rolling his hips against Lucien’s hand. Lucien smiles. This is what he wants. Caleb seeking him out for pleasure is his dream. First he will make Caleb his body and mind and then emotions will follow. </p><p>Caleb seems incapable of being quiet now. He’s moaning so loud that if this was a tavern there would be no secret what they were doing. For such a quiet man he can apparently be incredibly loud in his pleasure. </p><p>Lucien files that fact away for later use. </p><p>Lucien adds a bit of pressure to each roll of the man’s hips and soon Caleb is shivering his way through an orgasm. </p><p>Lucien keeps his hand on Caleb’s cock. Shifting slightly to draw oversensitive gasps from what are probably bitten lips. </p><p>Lucien waits until Caleb has calmed his breathing a bit before he pretends to come out of his trance. He can feel Caleb stiffen and Lucien takes in the cum on his stomach and his state of debauched pleasure for the “first time.”</p><p>“Well then, I have to say, wasn’t expecting this,” Lucien says, running a finger through the cum on Caleb’s belly and sucking it from his finger. Caleb is watching him but he seems to be drained from the edging. He doesn’t even have enough energy for fear. </p><p>Good. He doesn’t want Caleb to fear him. </p><p>“I bought you new clothes. They should be here in a few hours,” Lucien says, rolling over until he has one leg on either side of Caleb’s thigh. Lucien gives an experimental roll of his hips and likes the blush and shyness it causes on the wizard. </p><p>“It’s my turn darling,” Lucien says, inching up a bit until he’s able to lock their lips together. </p><p>Lucien keeps his kisses gentle, but dominating. His tongue easily moving into Caleb’s, who is panting. Lucien’s hips grind lazily against Caleb’s thigh. He’s not in a rush. Neither of them have anywhere to be, and he wants Caleb to know he isn’t using him for a quick thing. He wants Caleb to know that he’s committed to their relationship together. </p><p>Lucien’s orgasm comes quickly, he must have been more aroused than he thought. Soon, he’s spilling over Caleb’s thigh. </p><p>When he feels like his legs will support him he goes stands and moves towards the bathroom. </p><p>“Where are you going?” Caleb demands, sounding nervous for the first time. </p><p>“ To get a few things,” he says, before returning with a cloth, a bowl of water, as well as a mug of water and a few pieces of fruit and meat. He even has some ointment amongst the supplies as well.</p><p>“Was that?” Caleb asks. Poor wizard is worn out. </p><p>“A few things to make you more comfortable,” Lucien says, cleaning off their cum so it won’t dry. He gives Caleb a few once overs with the cloth as well. Maybe they’ll take a bath after he has Caleb try his new clothes on.</p><p>Once he’s done with that he discards the bowl of dirty water back in the bathroom. </p><p>He rubs the ointment everywhere that the ropes are tied. Rubbing it into the pink marks that are starting to form. </p><p>Only the best treatment for his wizard. </p><p>After that he wipes his hands off and climbs into the bed and helps Caleb tilt his head up so he can drink some of the nice cold water in the mug. He helps Caleb take a few sips, and then a few more. </p><p>He takes pieces of fruit and meat between his fingers and easily feeds them to Caleb. It takes less persuading to get him to eat them, than Lucien would have thought but he’s not complaining. </p><p>Either he’s doing it so he gets food so he’s strong when he tries to escape, or he’s realizing his place is right next to Lucien. </p><p>Either one is honestly fine in his opinion. </p><p>Caleb is his either way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>